The invention relates to an apparatus for exposing substrate materials, comprising at least one optical exposure device, at least one substrate table, an apparatus for generating a relative movement between the exposure device and the substrate table in two directions running transversely with respect to one another, the relative movement being effected with a greater dynamic in a main direction than in a secondary direction, at least one main drive for generating the relative movement in the main direction and at least one secondary drive for generating the relative movement in the secondary direction.
With known apparatuses of this type, the problem constantly arises of combining the highest possible precision of positioning of the substrate table with the highest possible dynamics when moving the latter.
The invention is therefore based on the object of improving an apparatus of the type described in the introduction in such a manner that this apparatus, while having the highest possible dynamics, also has the highest possible positional accuracy when the substrate table is being positioned.